Hear Me Now
by WatchThisShit
Summary: Rebelious American Witch, meet Snarky British Wizard. When a prominent pure blood family drops their ornery daughter off with the malfoys for Hogwarts and some manners, Draco gets a taste of the other white meat. Rated M for future chapters
1. So much for British etiquette

Here Me Now

A Draco/OC Story

The Blackwell Family, one of the most prominent pure blood families in America. They run and own the Vegas Strip and also a large portion of the West Coast, including Portland, Seattle and Los Angeles. But, unlike her brothers and sisters, Cain Blackwell was not obedient, like one in her position ought to be. She was ornery, she was rebellious, and she was downright not willing to listen to orders. But her hard ass personality is what makes her the only eligible heir to the Blackwell Legacy. With her Onyx and Neon Pink hair, punk attitude and clothing choice, Cain was the opposite of what her parents wanted her to be. She needed an attitude change. And they knew JUST who to send her to, good family friend… the MALFOYS!

I kept my iPod in my ears, turning up the music anytime my parental units even tried to vocalize. I was not thrilled, not the least bit. Being shipped off to some stuck up family friend's house and worse a god forsaken boarding school! I shifted my acidy green eyes in the direction of my stepmother. The look on her face brought a well deserved smirk to my lips. The distaste and almost pure hate that adorned her withering looks was the best. Most days I went out of my way to piss my step mother off, and every time it succeeded. Whether it was a new piercing, or perhaps just a little remark, I always made a move.

We were walking toward the middle of the Nevada desert, far enough away from the god forsaken muggles and any other prying eyes. I tightened the grip on my suitcase, but kept my face as blank and bored as possible. It was dark, and I watched as a Hawk soared above me. My heart tightened. That was the only thing I wanted; to get out of this position of being the Heiress. Give it any of my greedy siblings. Let them kill each other for it for all I care. I didn't want it. But I knew I was already damned to have it, and I'd have to damn one of my own children with it, if I have kids that is.

My father held out his sleeve, not even saying a word. But really, what was there to say? _Here, take my sleeve so I can apporate us and thrust you on to someone else_? I smirked and grabbed his arm.

"What are you smirking about, you ungrateful pest?" The Replacement (Aka my stepmother) asked me. I shrugged and played with my lip ring.

"Oh nothing, just… thinking." I said quietly. Thankfully, my father chose that time to apporate. With a pulling feeling in my naval, I was sucked forward. I secretly wondered if my piercing would slide out. I wasn't like most wizards or witches. I had piercings, and single tattoo. Sure, I was only a fifth year, but hey, it was my body and I will do what I damn well please with it. It's not because I look too different from witches or wizards here, because when I'm on the strip, I blend in so well you probably couldn't pick me out. At least in the Magic crowd.

We stopped suddenly in front of an iron wrought fence. White peacocks walked along the hedges that adorned each side. I gawked, they were sending me here? Was it a punishment… or a paradise? The Mansion looked so big I could search for days and still not find every single little room. I clamped my jaw as I was shoved forward by a hard hand as the gates swung open.

"Don't think you'll get away with anything here, girl." The Replacement sneered. "Narcissa won't be afraid to curse you, and don't you put it past Lucius. Now," With this, she ripped the headphones out of my head and shoved me again. "It's time you learned some manners!"

As I was marched up to the looming doom ahead, I looked up. In the corner of my eye I had caught a glimpse of white blonde hair. I didn't see enough to declare it a face of a person young or old. But it was a person. I smiled to myself. _Perhaps I won't be the only one my age here_. But I stuffed my hope. If they lived here, they had to be absolutely horrible. The doors opened slowly as we approached. The house wasn't well lit, but you could still see. I quirked an eyebrow at the setting to soon become my new cage, I guess it was just an acquired taste. A tall man, with long white blonde hair and a pointed face stood in the center of the room with a woman who had blonde and black hair. I licked my lips and stood straight. No way was I going to give these people a reason not to fear me. I was the next Heiress of the Blackwell family whether I liked it or not.

"Ahh Lucius," my father said, shaking the man's hand. Lucius offered my father a small smile. "I appreciate this, I owe you one." My father chuckled. He always sounded like the Godfather to me, but I guess that what you get when your fathers an Italian who is pretty much on of the biggest mob bosses out there. I stood straight as my father and the man exchanged words. I didn't care to listen, and I knew I would probably regret it but I would just wait and see.

"-Cain!" My father said, snapping me out of my thinking.

"Yes?" I asked in a bored tone, turning to face directly him and the other man.

"This is Lucius Malfoy, and his wife Narcissa," When the woman stepped over, he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "They will be the family you will be staying with." He said, placing his hands behind his back. I had to force my eyes not to role. As if I couldn't have figured that one. I swallowed and bowed my head curtly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I said tightly. I saw Lucius cock an eyebrow. Suddenly, he looked back and motioned for some one behind him to come forward. A boy, with looks much like his father's stood beside him.

"This is my son, Draco." He said, while Draco shook my father's hand. "He will accompany you to Hogwarts. You will be sorted later in the week." Lucius informed me. I nodded and finally placed my attention on Draco. He looked straight laced, stuffy and no fun at all. I sighed and pouted a little on the inside. Of course, my only company is a stiff shirt like him. "Draco, escort Ms. Blackwell to her room and help her get settled. Dinner will be served after words." He said, dismissing us. Draco reached for my suitcase, but I grabbed it before he could.

"I am not made of porcelain, and I am not broken. I can carry my bags on my own, thank you." I said. He narrowed his stormy grey eyes at me and I smiled sweetly.

"Fine." He said curtly, leading the way back up the stairs. I cocked an eye brow and followed him. The walls were adorned with pictures of supposedly great family members, old pictures from quidditch teams past, a snake crest with the words _Slytherin_ was in the middle of one of the walls. Finally we stopped at the end of the hall. The door was mahogany like the rest of the doors in the house, and had a silver snake for a handle. Draco grabbed the handle and pressed down on the latch, swinging the door open.

In the corner of the room there was a large four poster bed with black, green and silver. The room was the same, dark green walls with black mahogany wood floors and silver window frames. "Here we are." Draco said, walking into the room. I set my suitcase down on the bed and flopped down next to it. I looked back at Draco and laughed as he stood in the middle of the room.

"I don't bite you know." I said jokingly, sitting up and facing him. He gave me a sneer and walked out of the room. I sighed and chewed on my lip ring. "Well, so much for the social etiquette of the British."


	2. Dinner and other settings for a Fight

**Hello! Just saying, I do not own anything! And I would love comments! I live off them! **

Chapter 2

Dinner and other things that are common settings for fights.

I leaned back in my chair, twisting my food around my fork. My parents talked quietly with the Malfoy's, discussing international news and other wonderless things. Suddenly, I felt something sharp spike into my ankle. The Replacements heal had struck me and I could see her glaring at me above the table.

"You will _behave_." She hissed quietly. I held my hands up in mock surrender. When she had returned to her and Narcissa's discussion, I resumed my previous position and continued to twist my food. But soon I felt another blow to my ankle.

"God damnit, bitch! Don't touch me!" I yelled, the room going silent, and all eyes turning onto the two of us. Her eyes were narrowed with hate, and she seethed with rage. She stood up and I followed her movement, towering over her short 5' 1" stature with my 5'11" height. The Malfoys watched, Draco with mild amusement, Narcissa with a look of shock, but Lucius kept his face bored, but his eyes trained on me.

"Insolent child, you will not speak to me in such a manor!" she moved her hand to slap me, but I caught her by the wrist. My grip wasn't tight enough to harm her, but if looks could kill she would have been dead sevenfold.

"I do not care if you are legally bound to my father. I do not care if you are the mother of my younger siblings. You are not my mother. And you will not touch me; the Heiress of the Blackwell family." I hissed at her, narrowing my eyes to a slit. She ripped her wrist out of my hand and looked toward my father.

"Won't you do something about her behavior?" She asked the stone faced Italian. He shrugged and put another bite of food in his mouth. The room was silent as he chewed, waiting for his response.

"She's right." He said finally, much to the surprise of The Replacement, Draco and Narcissa. A small smirk played at the bottom of my lip. "You are not her mother, and you have absolutely no real connection to her," She stiffened at his blunt comments.

"I am more her mother than that whore of a-"

"You will not speak of her!" My father snapped acidly, cutting off her snide remark. He closed his eyes and dabbed his forehead with a napkin. "Cain is an Heiress, and it's in her personality to command respect. But you," He turned toward me, pointing the fork in my direction "you will also respect your elders. I do not care if you have any feelings what so ever towards her. But, she is my wife, and you will not touch or harm her." He said, staring me in the eyes. I stared back. "That's an order." I gave a curt nod.

"Acknowledged." I articulated, standing up from the table. "May I be excused?" I asked looking at both Lucius and my father. My father shrugged and waved me off, returning to his meal as if nothing had happened. But Lucius was watching me with an expression I just couldn't figure out. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You may." He said finally, picking up the conversation with my father once again. I caught Draco's eye and winked. His lip curled and he returned to his food. I turned on my heel and left the dining room.

Walking up the stairs, through this new house and a particularly new life, I reflect on what I would think I would miss the most. It wouldn't be family, at least not my younger siblings or step mother. My older brothers had already left with mom when they were of age, leaving me here to fend for myself. I shook my head and shouldered my way through the door to my room. I finally decided I would miss the city's the most. Los Angeles, The Strip, Portland, but I would miss Seattle the most. The way the rain washed the city clean every waking moment. How everything blossomed. From the trees and plants to the magical life, there were so many unusual and gifted wizards and witches in Seattle. They were everywhere else in the world she knew as well. But, to her, Seattle was like the breeding ground for all things unique. From the music to the magic, nothing was the same. I flopped onto my bed and curled my legs up into the fetal position, sighing heavily. _My freedom ends tonight…_ I thought, making the lights dim and breathing in a staggering breath. "I just want to be free…" I choked out softly, tears beginning to spill over my eyes. And with that, I rolled over and cried myself to sleep.

Draco's POV

"I just want to be free…" I heard come from her door. She was speaking quietly, but any passing person would've heard her. I rolled my eyes but didn't walk on just yet. I placed my ear against the door. I could hear her cry. That little spoiled Heiress was sobbing in her bed. Still, I didn't want my parents to hear her. Quietly, I cast the Imperturbable Charm on her door. But I wondered… Why was she crying?

**What do you all think? I won't do a lot of Draco's POV I think, but I will definitely add it in!**

**Comments loved and appreciated! Come on ghost readers! We don't bite!**

**Stay Spooky!**


	3. Akward Situations and Old Friends

Girls love the Situation...Right?

Liar Liar blared through the speakers of my magicaly equiped stereo. My head swung to the quick beat and I stamped my foot softly. A nocking came from the door and Narcissa slipped inside.

"We'll be off now, Dear." She told me, giving me a smile. Out of the three malfoys in the house, she was the kindest toward me. I had already been there a week and she was about the only one to talk to me. Other than polite dinner conversation at the table, Lucius and Draco hadn't bothered. She had treated me like the daughter I guess she always wanted. I looked over to her and smiled, my lip ring sliding up with my lips.

"Alright, aunty, thanks." I said, nodding towards her. I quickly got used to calling her that after calling her Narcissa became to annoying, though I still call Lucius by his first name.

"Draco will be here with you until we return, and you are sorted tonight as well." She reminded me, making the churning in my gut return for the umpteenth time that day. I had known I was going to be sorted, but I had no idea into which house. It was obvious what house they wanted me in, but I didn't have a clue about which I belonged. Was I truly a slytherin, like they all wished me to be? Or was I a sworn enemy, a Gryfindor? Was I a Ravenclaw? A Hufflepuff? Hell! I don't even know any of these houses are like! I sighed and rolled my shoulders.

"Alright, thank you." I replied, pulling more posters out of my bag, all of them unharmed and still crisp. She nodded and closed the door. I paused my music and listened for the large doors to close. SLAM! I smirked, kicked my door closed and flicked my wand, causing the CD to change and Katie Perry's E.T. came on. Turning up the volume with another swish of my wand, I returned to my posters. Pictures of the bands MCR, BVB, The Used, BOTDF and The Weird Sisters were flying up on to the walls. I settled them with an Unmovable charm, smirking when i did so. But soon my peace was interupted by a raging blond. Draco's stormy eyes where like a hurricane and he was seething.

"Can you please, shut that shit off!" He roared over the music. I finished putting the posters up and looked over at him. Sure he was taller than me, and probably stronger, but not like i'd let him get cocky about it.

"Can you please stop being an ass?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes, than smirking and returned to the rest of my room. I heard him begin to walk over to the stereo. "Situation, you better stop. You touch that stereo and there will be hell to pay." I warned him. He stopped and gave me a confused look.

"Situation?" He asked, his nose wrinkling abit. I sighed and hung my head.

"Girls in America call Man Hoes like you a 'Situation' or 'The Situation" I filled him in. His mouth fell open. I could see the very hint of a blush before he could smooth him self over again.

"I am not, a man whore." He said calmly, making his way back over to the stereo. I turned around to face him. Draco looked at me with an amused expression on his face, as if he was silently daring me to do something. I leaned against my bed and crossed my arms.

"I dare you" I said, looking him dead in the eyes. There was a flash of something in his eyes. It looked like an emotion she had only seen on those music videos of wild teen age boys and girls. There was no name for it, it was just pure. But with that, he lunged for the Stereo. And I lunged for him.

His fingers had just grazed the volume button, turning up Hollywood Undead's Levitate to full blast. He grunted as i grabbed ahold of his torso and brought him back down on to the ground. He struggled to pull the wand out of his sleeve, but I grabbed it first and chucked it over my shoulder.

"Hey!" He yelled, struggling to get out of my grip. "Gimmie my wand back!" I laughed.

"Fat Chance, situation! Do you really need your wand to fight for you? Are you a man or a mouse?" I said as i fought to hold him back. He was damn strong and i was frankly suprised that I was able to keep him this long. He rolled us over to where he was above me. He scrambled up to get over to his wand, but I grabbed his ankle and tripped him, scrambling to get ahead of him. I snatched the wand but was soon attacked from behind. With a yelp we both fell backwards on to the black shag rug on my floor. He wrapped his legs around my middle and grabbed for the wand. Quickly, I put the wand in my mouth and unlatched his death grip from my waist. I got up and ran out of the room. WIth my socks, i slid and the hard wood floor, but i still flung myself down the stairs, Draco chasing right after me. I made it to the living room before he had tackled me. I flung the wand under the couch as we fell to the floor. He pinned me down and straddled my waist.

"Give me my Fucking wand!" He said, his perfectly tidy hair in a perfectly untidy mess and his pale face flushed red from the chase. I snickered and he glared at me. "What are you laughing at?" He yelled, as i gave him a dark smile.

"Well, if you wanted me this badly, you should have just said something." I told him, laughing. His face paled and than reddened instantly. He stood up quickly and adjusted him self.

"You're insane." He told me, finally spotting his wand under the couch. Bending down he grabbed it and turned on his heel. I chuckled and shook my head.

"What ever, Situation."

It was late when Narcissa and Lucius came home, with who i assumed to be Snape, with a second person in toe. I was upstairs when i was called down. Slowly, i took a deep breath. I would find out what house i was in tonight, in front of my host family and new teachers.

I walked down the stairs and starred at an old looking hat being held by Snape. Narcissa looked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on dear, no need to fret." She told me, bringing me toward a chair they had pulled from the dining room. Draco and Lucius watched from behind the crowd. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head. To my suprise it slipped over my eyes abit and than a voice began to speak inside my head.

_"Oh, what is this? A transfer student. From America no less. What are you doing over here?"_

I smirked and shook my head.

"_I was told not to talk to the voices in my head." _With that comment the Hat laughed and I could almost feel him probe my mind, going through my thoughts and wishes and desires. Memorys were at his grasp.

_"Ahh, you have ambition, and definetly the attitude to achieve it. But you have courage, and a higher value of Honor than I have seen in some time." _The hat said inside of my head. _"But what is this, such a hate for the ones in your past? Such an ornery child, arnt you? So very rebelious and fiesty. Not one for rules."_ The hat tsk'ed me and i just chuckled softly. "_But so filled with passion. Yes, I have made my decision." _ I closed my eyes and curled my toes as the hat shouted... GRYFINDOR!

Draco POV

I watched as the hat was set on Cain's head. It dropped past her eyes abit. She chuckled and laughed abit as the hat talked to her. I found myself hoping she would be a Slytherin. I don't know why, but the thought of her being in my house, sharing my common room made me smile abit. But when the hat shouted Gryfindor, i felt my heart sink. I wondered what my father would do. For some reason, I figured her being a gryfindor would bother him, but when i shifted my eyes to look at him, I found a smirk and he clapped softly. I knitted my eyes brows as i did the same. Cain stepped off the chair and my mother put a hand around her shoulders and brought her over to us.

"Now we are just waiting for Rain to be sorted and-" my mother began, but was interupted by cain.

"Her names Rain?" She blurted, quickly going white and shuting her mouth. "So sorry, I just, I knew a girl named Rain." she said quickly, closing her mouth and facing the sorting. The girl nodded and laughed abit as well. But soon a scowl pulled her lips. finally the hat shouted Gryfindor! I scowled, two gryfindors in one night how worse could it get? I suddenly felt a chill on my shoulder. Turning towards the door, I had a gut feeling things could get a lot worse.

Cain POV

I waited for the hat to be removed from the girls head before i stepped over. She stood up and we were almost the same height, but she had a willowy figure. With ringlet ash blonde hair and large sunglasses. I could still see the familiar large violet eyes that were hidden beneath. My shoulders fell abit as i searched her face. I could feel her eyes doing the same. "Rain?" I asked quietly, The girl took off the sunglasses and smilled at me.

"Hey there, Cain." She said softly before I wrapped into a hug. She hugged me back with out any hesitance, wrapping her arms around me as well.

It had been months since we had last seen each other. And the last time we saw each other, we had fought our worst fight. Insulting each others family's and lives. It was the last time I had been in Seattle. We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Im sorry." Rain and I said at each other, laughing at the fact they both spoke in unison. "No matter how far apart, for how long. Two friends will always be friends." We said together again, laughing abit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her long time friend. Rain swished her hair back and replaced her sunglasses.

"Finally getting out of Seattle." She said. "I went to your place in Vegas, but your brothers said that you had left, for some boarding school in England. So, I called up my aunt, who already had her sons pass through Hogwarts. After that, it was easy." She said, laughing abit. I shook my head and suddenly remembered we weren't alone. I turned to face my host family and the professor. Lucius and Narcissa were just watching us, as was the professor. But Draco was giving me an odd look.

"I am sorry, Narcissa and Lucius. This is my old, long time friend, Rain Firestone." I said putting an arm around her shoulder and smiling widely. Narcissa smiled at us and nodded.

"It is nice to meet you, Rain." She spoke, the only one so far to do so.

Snape talked to the malfoys, while I turned my attention back to Rain.

"So where are you staying?" I asked her. She shrugged and began talking about her aunts house. Sooner than Later, Snape said that they would be leaving. When he tried to take Rain, Lucius suprisingly interviened.

"No, she may stay with us." He said, smiling a tight smile. "They seem to be happy together. So we will escort Ms. Firestone to the station and to get her supplys. There is no need to worry, no harm will come to either of them I swear of it." He said, nodding to him. Snape nodded and turned to leave, but he just opened the door. Lucius turned to the three teenagers. "Please, sit in the living room you three." He instructed us. We all sat, I in the middle and rain on my left, Draco on my right. Draco looked white almost and I couldn't figure at why. Suddenly, a cold chill crept down my back and shoulders. I turned my head and saw two people in black. A woman with wild hair and even more of a wild look in her eyes. A man, with a bald head, snake like eyes and a slitted nose entered. He was scarier than any freak show i had ever seen on The Strip. I tightened my hands but suddenly there was hand on mine, I turned to look at my right, and to my suprise there was Dracos hand squeezing mine abit. _Just Face Forward. _He mouthed to me, a spark of fear in his eyes before he swiped the emotion off of his face and turned forward. I did the same as Lord Voldemort came to stand in front of us.

**Thank you for commenting! I forgot to put in the summery that this is not only a DracoXOc but also a SnapeXOc story. Its a calabiration story with my friend bizzy777 also. Stay tuned still tho! Keep commenting, i feed off them! Feed the starving artist! Haha :D**

**Stay Spooky,**

**Bukimina!**


	4. A Night to Change Everything

**Thank you all for reviewing! If you like DracoXOc, you should check out Stuck, by Moscowmoocow! **

I've never shook when faced with a crazy person off the street.

I've never shook when faced with the punishment handed to me by my father.

I've never shook when faced with my mother leaving because of one mistake.

But, I shake when I look upon the face of Lord Voldemort. The unwavering red eyes, with those vertical slits he calls pupils. The ones that could kill you before he curses you. I avert my gaze to the ground, keeping my face blank like my two commrads beside me. Rain is scratching her hands feverently and draco was silently looking at the ground.

"Draco..." The dark lord hissed, turning his gaze on the poor blond. My eyes flicked over to Draco to see him still looking at the ground. "No doubt, you already know of your fathers looming imprisonment." He said, Draco nodding when he finished. My eyes widened, and i looked over at Lucius. He was standing stalk still and his eyes were glued to the door. Narcissa looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Do you wish to protect your family, Draco?" Voldemort asked him. Draco's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. The Dark Lord smiled, if thats what you could call it when the lipless mouth pull at the sides. "Good," He hissed "Than I have a task for you. You will kill your headmaster, Albus Dumbledor." Draco's head snapped up, the color drained from his face. But it was still an emotionless mask. For the first time, I saw The Dark Lords red eyes go over to Rain and I. I had to force my self not to glare back at him. He turned his gaze back on Draco. "Will you do it? Or must I persuade you?" He asked, pointing his bone like wand over at his mother.

"No!" Draco said quickly. "I'll do it, I'll do it." he said quietly.

"Good" The Dark Lord hissed, and than returned his gaze to Rain and I. "Lucius, have you forgotten your manors? You have yet to introduce these two to me." He said. Lucius cleared his throat.

"The one with long blonde hair on the end is Rain Firestone. The one in the middle is Cain Blackwell." He said. Voldemort pulled another lipless smile.

"Oh, a Blackwell eh?" He asked to no one inparticular. I nodded curtly, keeping my eyes away from his. "No doubt your the temper mental daughter Anthony mentions." The dark lord pondered aloud. My eyes widened at the mention of my fathers name. So he knew my family... well shit. He nodded and motioned for the crazy haired women to stand next to him. "Bellatrix, what do you think? Should we have these two assist Mr. Malfoy?" He asked "Or just kill them now?" He pointed his wand at Rain and I. I couldn't help but glare. Anyone trying to kill me gets at least that. But the Dark Lord smilled again. "No, I think they will aid him." He said, pointing his wand at us still. "You, Rain Firestone and Cain Blackwell will aid Draco Malfoy in the Death of your new Headmaster, Albus Dumbledor. Or i will kill you both, and your familys." Lord Voldemort finished finally. I stiffened and I could feel Rains hands grow cold. We both nodded. With that the Dark Lord left the house. The crazy haired woman hugged Narcissa and than Draco.

"Oh! You should be greatful! " She screeched happily. Dancing around the room in some form of sadistic merriment at the notion of killing someone.

"We are, Bellatrix." Lucius said curtly. Narcissa walked over to us and placed a hand on Draco's and I's shoulder.

"You best run off to bed." She said softly. Tears welled in her eyes as we complied and went up the stairs.

The aurors came at midnight. We could hear them, beneath our feet. Stomping around, and than finally leaving. Rain was already asleep in my bed, so I took that time to sneak up the hall. Dracos room was only two doors from mine on the opposite side. I knocked softly, listening for any sign that the blonde was still awake. I hear a muffled voice and shuffling.

"Draco?" I asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

"Just leave me alone." Came his reply through the door. I sighed.

"Draco, I know how it goes... Having your family arrested in your own house, its not a great feeling."

"I said just leave me the hell alone!" He yelled, making me jump abit.

"Fine! Sorry for caring, trust me, it won't happen again!" And with that, I walked back to my own room and slammed the door.

**Sorry its so short again! But I promise the next chapie will be longer... and happier haha**

**I live off reviews! They help my writing mojo haha**


	5. Knock On Wood!

**Sorry the last chapter was so short! This one will be longer... and happier! Hahaha**

It was the final week before Hogwarts, and it was needless to say that Rain and I were excited. Each day was full of dancing, singing, pissing off the grumpy Draco and worrying about our mission. The night after Lucius had been arrested, Narcissa and Bellatrix had gone to visit a friend they said, not returning till morning. But we didn't mind much. Since that night, Draco didn't leave his room much. To my suprise, not seeing the blonde kind of bothered me abit. I had grown used to our interactions and had actually came to like them.

But, I was still glad my old friend was here with me as well. Having Rain here with me, made the lonely, boring days all the less. We'd go out and explore the grounds, or the house. But one day our adventures took us to a little blondes room...

"I wonder what he's got in there." Rain said one day as rain hurled itself against the windows in some form of mass suicide. I shrugged and took another bite out of my apple. It was my third one that day, but I still continued to eat them.

"Probably like any other boy's room." I said swallowing. "Pictures of Half naked girls plastered to the walls, bed a mess and clothes all over the floor. And probably a stash of some kind of porno magazine." Rain nearly chocked on her carrot, laughing so hard from my blunt thoughts. I was in one of my moods, where I didn't give a care about anything. She sniggered and gently jabbed me with her elbow.

"Why don't we just go and see for ourselves?" She asked me, and it was my turn to laugh.

"Cause I'm not to sure I _want_ to know what Situation has on his floor, or better yet his walls." I said laughing. But Rain had one of those grins on her face.

"I bet you 50 gallons you won't go into his room." She said. I gave her a serious look, trying to see if she was telling the truth or not. She smirked, and pulled out a sack of coins. Spilling the contents onto the table, I counted 50 gallons. She knew I wasn't one to back down on a dare, or a bet for that matter.

"Get ready to be 50 gallons poorer." I told her, smirking and flipping my black and pink hair.

I was crouched outside of his door, with my wand ready. Silentaly, i opened the lock. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I turned it softly.

"You know, curiosity is how children end up on milk cartons." Came a sneer behind me. I turned around calmly, facing a smirking Draco. "If you wanted to get a pair of my shorts that badly, all you had to do was ask." I smiled sweetly at him.

"No, I don't want your spidy undies, Situation. Please, stop offering." He glared at me.

"Why you little!" I opened the door, and rushed inside while draco chased behind me. I jumped over the bed, barely clearing it. Draco was on the side of the door, and I the opposite. He pulled his wand out and sent a curse flying at me,

"Fuck!" I ducked and rushed to the door, sliding under his arm. Running out, I slammed the door closed and ran down the stairs. "Hey you!" I yelled at Rain who was lounging on the couch. "Where's my 50 coins?" I asked as I flung Dracos quitich shirt onto her face.

The Night Before the Train Ride.

Rain and I were packing for our next, biggest and probably scariest adventure. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. It was all I could do to not go on and on about what might be there. I learned magic in my home, or around the citys. You see, In America it isn't illegal to do Magic in your house. Only around muggles, or against muggles. So, i've never actually gone to school before. Sure, I went to muggle primary and secondary, but never to a wizarding school.

"I wonder what It'll be like..." Rain pondered aloud, her ash blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail, but it still had ringlets falling around her face. She was finished packing, while i had barely started. I sighed and looked at my own nearly empty trunk.

"I've got no idea really." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I hated not knowing. I was always the one who knew at least something about what someone was asking about. I liked information, I liked to know things. But, I knew nothing of Hogwarts. Hell, I didn't even know it exsisted before I was told i was being shipped off to England.

"We could ask Draco." She said, smirking and nudging me in the ribs. I shoved her off and glared at her. Since the little incident with him catching me trying to sneak into his room, the atmosphere has been different. I can't quite explain how, but it has been. Just a shift, and it had been making me uneasy. But she was right, we could ask him. He had, of course, been going there for 6 years now. We'd all be 6th years, and it was really exciting. Like your last day of being a Junior, or your first day being a Freshman. Not done yet, but sure as hell not as far away as you were last year.

"Ask Situation if you want, I like suprise's, so I'll wait."

"Oh really, Blackwell? I'll have to remember that one." Came a snear from the doorway. I sighed and hung my head. _Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear._

"What do you want, Situation?" I asked him, grabbing some shirts and shoving them into my trunk. "We're are trying to pack." He laughed slightly.

"But didn't you want to know what Hogwarts is like?" He asked us in an innocent tone. To bad he kind of sucks at pretending to be innocent. But, of course, Rain didn't mind. She was thrilled.

"Yes! Oh, will you please tell us something. Anything!" She asked him, locking her trunk and sitting on it. He smirked, and looked at me.

"Only if _you_ ask nicely." I glared at him.

"Piss off." I said as nicely as I could. He glared at me.

"Fine than." And than turned on his heel and left. I smirked and returned to packing.

"Well thanks alot, Cain." Rain mumbled at me, getting off her trunk and sitting on the bed. I gaped at her.

"Come on! You didn't seriously think I'd give that prat the pleasure of me actually trying to be nice to him? When all he's been is an ass to me?" I told her, actually quite annoyed. How could she think that? I don't care if he's sexy! I'm not going to- wait... Did i just admit Draco's sexy? Good thing Rain can't read my thoughts... or I would be so screwed! But still, even so, If all he's going to be is a jerk to me, than he can get bent!

Draco's POV

I lay in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Why would the Dark Lord make them help me? Im perfectly able to do this on my own. They will only get in the way. And that Cain! Such an attitude! How anyone could even stand to be friends with that girl, I will never know! It's amazing Rain hasn't killed herself yet_. I thought to myself, laughing abit. _But, I have to admit... I like the way her hair flips out in any wild direction... and Those eyes..._ I shook my head and got up, looking myself in the mirror.

"No." I said to myself, giving my reflection a glare that would kill flowers. "You will not fall for her... Not now." I stared myself in the eyes. But there was a feeling, a feeling I was terrified off in my gut, saying that I was wrong, horribly, terribly wrong.

**Hello readers! 2 updates in one day, woot! Im on a role hahaha.**

**If anyone wishes to put in for an OC, Just fill out the form below and PM it to me!**

**Name:**

**House/Year:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Why should He/She be in the story?:**

**Stay Spooky!**

**Bukimina!**


	6. Arival

On the Train

The land scape rushed past us.

Mountains. Trees. Sky.

Mountains. Trees. Sky.

Mountains. Trees. Sky.

Rain and I had found our own compartment, in the Gryfindor section. To my suprise, my heart fell abit when I found out that Draco wouldn't be sitting with us on the train ride. But I wouldn't let him know that know that, now would I? Suddenly-after hours of boring nothingness-, a bushy haired girl and a freckled ginger came up to our compartment and slid open the door. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, el Compartment-o is ocupad-o." I said to the two, earning a snicker from Rain across from me. The bushy haired girl glared at me while the gingers face darkened.

"I happen to be a prefect for Gryfindor House." She said smartly. I beamed at her.

"Well great! We happen to be new Gryfindors! Now, what can we lil ol' Americans do for ya, miss?" I asked her, crossing my legs and resting my chin on my palm. She continued her glare. Finally the ginger spoke.

"We were told to show the two new Gryfindors to the common rooms." He said meekly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Here that, Ms. Firestone? Their here to escort us." I said to Rain. She nodded, surpressing a laugh.

"I did in deed, Ms. Blackwell. Isn't this a treat?" She asked me, tipping her head to the side. The ginger got red in the face, suprising me. I didn't think it could get much redder. The bushy haired girl stepped aside from the door.

"Come on now, we need to get going before the first years begin to get off." She told us, waving us along. Rain and I shared a collective sigh and got up and off the train. We were at a station and it was dark outside. Cairage's awaited us. I awed at them as we walked forward. When I saw what was pulling them, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Dark, boney horses that were the colors of a shadow, stood and pawed the ground, waiting for us to arrive. I reached out a stroked the neck, running my hand across boney structure.

"You can see them too?" A voice asked me from behind. I wipped around, and was faced with briliant green eyes and a messy head of black hair. He had round glasses and you could just see the tip of a scar on the forehead. I nodded at him.

"Yeah i can see 'em." I said wairly. He nodded and than suddenly stuck out his hand.

"Im Harry Potter." He said, smiling abit. I nodded and shook his hand.

"Cain Blackwell."

"YOu must be one of the new gryfindors." He asked me, when i nodded again, he motioned to the cairage. "We best get on, they'll be leaving soon." We both got on and to my surprise, Rain, the bushy haired girl and the ginger were already in there too, along with another boy. He had a roundish face and was holding a plant. "This is Hermione, Ron and Neville." Harry said, finally giving me names to faces. I nodded my hello. The cairage ride was quite, with a stiff silence, that was until we got the the castle.

It loomed over us like an imovable force. The towers, and bridges were larger than i had ever seen, and to my side i saw Rains mouth gape open. As we walked into a corridore, following a mass of other students, I saw malfoys blonde hair in front of me. I heard an annoyed voice beside me.

"Thought the bloody wanker would've gone off to Durmstrang." Hermione said angerly. I looked down at her.

"You got a problem with him?" I asked her, obvious i knew exaclty who she was talking about.

"He's a prat." She said curtly. I chuckled abit. She looked at me. "What are you laughing about. It's not as if you know him or something." She snapped.

"Oh, I should say otherwise. I've been living with him for the past few weeks. And plus, our familys are close friends." I told her, a smirk pulling at my lip ring. Her face paled abit. "But don't worry, haha, I can agree with you haha he is definetly an ass." I said, laughing. Her color returned and she smiled abit. We sat down at a long table in a grand hall. The ceiling looked like it had no roof, but I could tell it was an echantment. My older siblings would do it to their room sometimes back in the states.

Across the hall, Malfoy sat with some pug faced girl leaning on his arm. My gut twisted, but suddenly unclenched when he shoved her off. I smirked and laughed abit. _But why did i feel that way before he shoved her off? It's not like I actually fancied his british ass. Than again... his ass wasn't to bad either-No! Bad Cain! Baaaad cain! Get those thoughts out of your head! _I shook my head as an old man took the podium.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" He said, his voice, however quiet, silencing the loud hall. "I am Headmaster Dumbledor, and I welcome you to another year." I gaped, and I saw rain do the same. T_his was Dumbledor? We had to help Draco kill an old man? Didn't you go to some sort of wizardy hell for that? Killing is bad no matter what, but its an old man for christ sake! _I tried to sneak a look at Draco, but he was facing in the direction of the the headmaster. I sighed and shook my head. This was going to be interesting.


	7. Hospital Wing

It's already a few weeks into the school year. I havn't talked to malfoy much, but what can be expected? We were in different houses, with different classes and sure as hell different friends. Ok, friends wouldn't be the right word for it, more like aquaintense's. I hardly knew anyone here! But at least Rain was able to distract herself...

Heh Heh, can you say Hot for Teacher?

Yeah, Rain Firestone is in love with our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

What she see's in that greasy, black hair I will never know. He's an ass, sarcastic and not the kindest of people. But Rain loved him. So, needless to say, she loved our Double DADA, which we had with the Slytherins. Which ment I had it with Draco.

Ever since we got to Hogwarts, Draco had refused to even look at me. I don't know if it was because of the fact that I was a Gryfindor, or because I talked to Potter. I can talk to who ever I damn well please, thank you. Draco Malfoy, does not run my life. Though, it would be nice for him to be at least in it...

DADA

I slumped into my stool, sitting in front of my book, ready to pass out from the lack of sleep. I had stayed up all night, trying to finish a charms essay. Charms was my worst class. No matter what, I just couldn't do it correctly. And i was seriously ready to punch Granger in the face. No matter how hard she tries to help, she just confuses me, and there for pisses me off more. More than once i've stormed out of the library annoyed and confused. Rain suddenly sat beside me, waking me from my thoughts and reminding me I actually had a class to pay attention to. I was great in DADA and Transfiguration, but potions was another one where i just plain sucked. Thats why it was great to have Rain as a partner. She was great at potions and charms. So it was good to have her in those classes.

Suddenly the door opened and the Teacher walked in. His black cape billowed behind him as he quickly swept to the front of the room. He turned on his heel and practicly sneered at all of us, looking down his hooked nose. I saw Rain smile a bit and leaned forward, already intently listening. I saw his eyes linger on her for a second longer than they did most students, but i just shook my head.

"Today we will be practicing offensive and defensive spells. And I do not mean _protego_ and _stupify," _He said, looking over at Potter and i couldn't help but notice the glare he gave Snape back. I stiffled a snicker and was soon jabbed in the ribs by Rain. Even through her sun glasses, I could still see her glare and shush me. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Line up across the class room in two lines." He said, wish a swish of his wand, the desks were at the back of the classroom. Rain and I stood next to each other. "Now look across the room, that is your dueling partner for the year." Groans and shouts of annoyance rang out around the room. "Silence!" Snape ordered, and the class shut their collective traps. "You may not change partners, and you may not complain." With a swish of his wand a line was drawn down the middle of the classroom. "Step up to the line, and shake your partners hand. Than, on the count of 3, begin."

I walked forward, with out looking across the line yet. I wanted my partner to be a surprise. Sticking my hand out, I finally looked my partner in the eye.

Draco freakin' Malfoy.

The blonde smirked and shook my hand.

"Ready to be knocked on your arse?" He asked me. I snorted.

"Ready when you are."

We pulled out our wands and backed away slowly from each other. Our eyes never left each others nor did we blink while Professor Snape counted down.

"1" He finally said, and the room exploded in spells.

"Confringo!" I yelled as i whipped my wand at malfoy. No way was I going easy on him. He jumped to the side and began flinging his own Curse's, Hex's and any jink he could think of.

"Ruptispecktis!"

"Defodio!"

"Everte Statum!" Draco shouted, but I heard it to late. I was blast back in wall, my head hitting hard rock, making black dots burst before my eyes. I slumped forward and everything went dark...

XxX

Draco's POV

A smile came to my lips when the spell hit her square in the chest, making Cain fly back against the wall. But my smile left when I saw her slump forward and close her eyes. I ran forward, pushing past Rain and the other students who had began to gather around her.

"Cain? Cain, come on. Wake up" I said quietly, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her lightly. No use, she was out cold. Snape's voice soon droned above the crowd.

"Mr. Malfoy, please take Miss. Blackwell to the Hospital Wing." He ordered, "The rest of you, get back to work." The crowd began to disperse and I picked up Cain bridal style. I was actually quite surprised that she was this light. Since she was so able to hold me down back at the manor...

I looked down at her quite face. Her eye lids closed over those eyes that captured your gaze and would never let go. Her lips were parted softly. The black hoop that rested softly in the skin of her lips, against pale rosy flesh. Her wild black hair was slung partially over her eyes, while the rest moved with my steps. I could count each piercing in her ears and I couldn't help but wonder what made her do all this. The piercings, the tattoos. What secrets is she keeping? The bags under her eyes said more than she did. He knew she sucked at Charms, she heard her and Rain talk about it all the time. But was that the only thing that kept her awake at night?

Come to think of it, I hadn't talked to her since we got here. A pang of guilt hit me in the stomach. I hadn't been trying to avoid her, but I had to work on the Cabinet. They were supposed to help me, but I wasn't letting them. I had no idea what type of magic Cain was good at. I didn't know anything about her. I don't know what it's like being a witch in America. I don't know what it's like in America period. Was she scared about coming? What was her real mom like? Why wouldn't her and her father talk about her? What was her Step mom going to call her? Why would she call her something that would anger the both of them?

I sighed as I reached the doors to the Hospital Wing, mentally making a promise to myself to ask her these questions. When Madam Pomfrey came and took her to a bed, I sat in the chair next to her.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked me, slipping some potion into cains mouth.

"Dualing." I said simply, folding my arms and looking over at the wall. She huffed a sigh and mumbled something about students needing to be more careful.

When she left, I turned my attention to the sleeping girl beside me. I wondered how long it would be until she would wake up. I sighed, and before i knew it, I was asleep as well.

XxX

Cain's POV

I fluttered my eyes open, first only seeing light, and than colors and shapes also came to my vision. I blinked and sat up. I was in some kind of hospital it looked like. Damn, this school has just about everything. I joked to myself. Turning to my left though, I saw a sleeping blonde. His hair was cast some what in his face and his head was bent forward. I smiled a bit, guessing he must of caried me here from the DADA Classroom. But, than I also remembered that it was he who had cursed me in the first place. I was about to wake him up when I stopped myself. I haven't seen Draco in weeks. Not since school started. I was supposed to be helping him. And yet, we haven't said a word to each other.

Suddenly, the blondes eyes fluttered open and Stormy Grey eyes met Acidy Green ones. It was silent between the two of us. Finally, Draco spoke.

"Im... sorry, about avoiding you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. My eyes widened a bit at his apology. Draco Malfoy was apologizing to me? I didn't say anything, letting him continue. He cleared his throat. "I know you and Rain are supposed to be helping me. So how about I take you two to the Room of Requirement tonight. I'll show you the cabinet." Draco said quietly, making sure no one else was listening in. I nodded my agreement. He got up to leave as I sung my legs over the bed to do so as well. But before he had reached the door he turned around. "D-do you want to grab a butterbeer this weekend? It's the first Hogsmaid weekend of the year. And I thought... well... maybe we should get to know each other a bit." He said the last part quickly, pink barely tinting the surface of his cheeks. My throat went dry as I tried to understand what just happened.

"D-did you just ask me out on a date, situation?" I asked him, half teasing, half Serious. He stiffened.

"I never called it a date, and if your going to be that way you can just forge-"

But I cut him off with a kiss on the cheek.

"Love to."

XxX

**Hello! Thank you all for your reviews! They keep me going! This is a SnapeXOc story as well, but more of that Relationship will come to light in later chapters! I wonder what'll happen with Draco and Cains date! Review or PM me suggestions or ideas on where they should go, and what they should do!**

**Stay Spooky!**

**Bukimina!**


	8. Pre Date Thoughts

Cain's POV

I flopped onto my bed and hugged my pillow against my chest. I had skipped the rest of class and just gone straight to my Dorm. I had to think about what I had just agreed to. And that would be a date with the smirking blonde in which i was living with, Draco Malfoy. I threw the pillow over my face and growled. Butterflies flittered in my stomach, making me feel odd and uncomfortable.

I sighed and sat up correctly. Why did Draco want to take me to Hogsmade? He had plenty of other girls hanging off his arms. Especially that Parkinson's girl. But every time I saw them together, he did have that look on his face, like he'd rather kiss a troll. I laughed aloud at this thought. But that turned my thoughts to him again. There was no denying the fact that Draco was gorgeous, no doubt about it. His hair always perfectly combed, and his dressing was amazing. But what I always noticed first where his eyes. A stormy shade of grey, that held so many more emotions than his face has ever shown.

I Thought back to that night when I met the most powerful Dark wizard of all time. The way his own mask betrayed him, fear flickering across his face, but staying in his eyes. What else had those eyes witnessed? I didn't know a thing about his life before me. I didn't know what he liked and dislike. Or why he was such an ass. That was one thing I noticed above all. He walked like he owned the place. But I don't think he was trying to be a jerk. Maybe he's not walking like he owned the place. But trying to walk with out fear. That was one thing I understood more than I'd like to.

Fear.

You had to have an iron back bone how I grew up... Maybe Draco had it the same way. I was sure that life as a pure blood family was different in England than in America. In America if you were from a prominent pure blood family, it was like being in a Gang. You only hung out with other pure bloods, and all the family's were so intertwined and close that you got used to calling other one Sister, Brother, Aunt and Uncle. If you were apart of the actual head family, you were different. You were treated like royalty almost, but I don't mean like Queen Elizabeth. You had to be feared, or they would try to take advantage of you... Do anything to get closer to the top...

I stood up and looked around my empty dormitory, finally crossing over to the full body mirror on the other side of the wall. I stripped off my shirt so I was only in my tank top and my school skirt, and looked myself over. Beginning at the feet. Mine were a bit long, fitting into an american women's 10. I could see the numerous anklets that hung off my left ankle under my tights. Traveling up, I had strong legs from so much running back home. My stomach wasn't flat, but I didn't have much extra baggage there either. I had a chest, no doubting that, and my arms were scrawny, but I had a bit of muscle. Most grown men could touch their thumb and middle finger when wrapping their hands around my wrist and could easily wrap their entire hand around my for arms. Right under my collar bone were two tattoos of sparrows on either side. Traveling up I finally reached my face. My shaggy Black and Pink hair stopped at my chin. My lips were a pale washed rose, with a black spiral lip ring poking through the left side. A stud glimmered in the right side of my nose. My eyebrows were thin and black. My ears were pierced, with two bottom lobe piercing's, one upper lobe, and industrial piercing's on both sides. The last thing I looked at were my eyes. Acidy Green ones. They were like my asian mothers, almost identical. I got most of my other traits from my italian father. I sighed and looked my self over again quickly and asked my self, "Why me?"

But there would have to be a wait before I got my answer, seeing as the rest of the girls had just made their way through the door.

Draco's POV

Cain didn't return to DADA, but than again, neither did I. I walked with a new bounce in my step as I bounded down the stairs to the dungeon, aka Slytherins Common Room. I felt like singing! Yes, I, Draco Malfoy-Who, mind you, could get any girl he really wanted- was more than thrilled that the little American Witch had said yes to him. He was filled with an energy that he hadn't felt before. He felt like he was on top of the world, and not because potter lost at something or his father payed for it, but because he was truly happy. He sighed and straightened himself out. He hated how he had to wear a mask around every one. _Except for her... _I heard a voice in my head say. It was true I didn't have to hide around her._ I wonder if she has to wear a mask. _I thought again. I sighed and stepped through the portrait hole into the Slytherin Common room. Everything was tinted green, because we were some where under the black lake and also because of all the green and silver. The Stone walls were covered in Tapestrys and shadows of flames licked the walls, cast off of the burning torches and the fireplace. The chairs were already occupied by his fellow Slytherins. Blaise Zabini had claimed his usual spot right next to the fire, while Crabb and Goyle sat on the couch. I turned to sit in my chair, but met instead...

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice came loud and high. She got up to hug me, but I shoved her off and sat in the recently vacated seat. I smirked as she sat next to Crabb and Goyle with a disgusted look on her face. She huffed a sigh, but began to question me. "Where'd you go, Draco? You never returned from taking that Blackwell Scamp to the hospital wing." I clenched my fist, setting my jaw tight.

"I wouldn't let Cain hear you calling her that. She's a pretty decent fighter, even more so with out her wand." I told Parkinson, giving her a cold glare. She gaped at me, but Blaise spoke for me.

"I agree with Draco. Blackwell comes from a very important Pure Blood Family over in America. I wouldn't put it past her to know how to fight with out her wand." Pansy sneered.

"That's because she's a little Tramp."

"No." Blaise said in a clipped tone. "It surprise's me you don't at least know of their name, but than again, the Parkinson's arn't very connected, now are they?" Blaise asked her in a snarky tone. She shut her mouth and blushed a deep crimson. "The Blackwells are one of the most Prominent Pure Blood Familys of the world. They hail from America. The Blackwell Family is known as a gang, almost like a Crime Family if you will, to the wizarding world. But, the actual Blackwell Family is very small. The current leader of the Blackwell family is Cain's father, and Cain is the next in line for the, if you will, family thrown."

I quickly coughed to cover up the fact I nearly choked on my own spit. How did he know so much about Cain and her family? I didn't know anything really. Blaise must have been able to read the thoughts in my mind because he smirked.

"You're family's not the only one to have Ties with them, Malfoy." He said smoothly. I nodded in agreement.

"Obviously." But Blaise continued to study me.

"Why so protective of her. Draco?" He asked me. The question made Pansy neck snap up so fast, I swore it could of broken in half.

"Yeah, why are you sticking up for her? She's a Gryfindor." She sneered. Nope, still attached, damn. I gave her a leveled look.

"Well it's none of your buisness really, now is it?" I told her, making her face contort into an ugly mask. "But, I will tell you this. Cain and I will be going to Hogsmade together this weekend." Blaise smirked again, and Pansy looked absolutaly furious. She got up, and walked quickly to the Girls Dormitory.

Blaise chuckled and stood up. "Well, you've certainly upset her." He said, shouldering his jacket. I smirked and walked up to my Dormitory. I threw my books down and quickly made sure I knew where my practice robes where. My Nimbus 2001 was on top of my Trunk. I'd had the broom for quiet some time, but I liked it. Turning, I spotted myself in the mirror. My hair was a bit askew and my tie was messed up. Huffing, I fixed my tie and hair. I looked myself plainly in the face. My skin was pale, my hair a platinum color and my eyes were stormy. It was such a stark difference from Cain's. With her eyes as bright as the moon, and her skin a tanned tone. Cain's hair had color, while mine looked white, colorless. _Why did she say yes to me?_ I asked myself. But before I would answer, I snatched up my jacket and left the dormitory.

Cain's POV

Rain and I were walking to the Great Hall, Her talking about Snape and I pretending to listen. Finally I stopped her.

"Why?" I asked her. She stopped talking and looked at me.

"Why what?" She asked me, clearly not getting my question.

"Why snape!" I said in a hushed tone. If anyone had been over hearing their conversations, who know's what would happen. She smiled and got a rosy tint to her cheeks.

"Because! He's smart, talented, Hansom-"

"And an ass!" I chirped in.

"Yeah, but I like 'em mean." She said, winking at me. At this, I busted laughing. Though, I had to hand it to her, she was serious. She was hot for teacher all right. She gave me a leveled look.

"You're not doin' much better my dear." She told me in a whisper. I gaged.

"What do you mean?"

"Going after Draco Malfoy. The Prefect, The Seeker and the Prince of Slytherin, mind you. Yes, he's actually called that behind his back." She nodded to me when she saw the look on my face. Pure astonishment. I scoffed at her.

"Im not going after anyone." Returning to my plate, I grabbed a sandwich and took a bite. The Great Hall doors preceded to open, students coming for their lunch 's when she saw him. His platinum hair a stark contrast to the others shades around it. He turned towards me and suddenly caught my eye. I waited for him to act first. A small smile came to his lips, before sitting down. The black haired girl once again tried to attach herself to him, but he'd have none of it. Laughing, I stood up. I had a class to sleep through soon. Walking towards the door, I saw the black haired girl staring at me with a look of hate. Oh, how I missed the glares of hatred. As I was walking out the doors, I turned around. "Pansy!" I yelled, Her head snapped up at me. I winked and stuck my tongue out at her. The look of shock and horror was enough to bust my gut. I howled with laughter as I walked up the stairs.

XxX

The two final days before the Hogsmade weekend went by in a blur. I didn't pay attention much in my classes, except for DADA. I payed attention not only because I was dueling, but because of who my dueling partner was. Ever since the day in the Hospital Wing, I'd been noticing Draco in more ways than one...

But sooner than I knew it, It was the morning before our date at Hogsmade!

**Hey! Sorry for not posting the date yet haha Im still trying to figure some parts out! It will come in the next chapter! Review and I shall love you forever!**

**Stay Spooky!**

**Bukimina!**


	9. History Lesson

The Date!

Cain's POV

I waited out in front of the school. It was early October, so it wasn't to terribly warm. I had my black pull over sweatshirt's sleeves pulled up over my firsts and a green scarf wrapped around my neck. Black skinny jeans and white convers finished the look. Since we were allowed to where our 'Street Clothes' I took full advantage of the opportunity. Passing Gryfindors gave me glares and disgusted looks. I simply raised an eyebrow at them. _What's there problem?_ I thought to myself. Finally, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around expecting Draco, but I got the golden trio instead. And for some reason, Harry looked furious. I gave him a questioning look.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" I asked him, shoving his hand off my shoulder. He glared at me.

"You're going with Malfoy, still? After everything I've told you!" He asked me, looking at me as if I was dumb. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah it seems that way." I told him, raising an eyebrow. "Why? Is that a problem?" Harry was about to answer before a sneering voice cut him off.

"Yes, is there a problem here, Potter?" Draco asked from behind the trio. They whipped around, and Draco walked through them, finally coming to stand by me. Harry glared.

"He's not a good person, Cain." Harry told me through clenched teeth. I stepped forward.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know, Potter." I told him quietly. He gave me an astonished look.

"You've only just been here this year!"

"But, I've known the Malfoys my entire life. And I'd appreciate it if you could keep your nose out of my life!" I snapped at him. True, I hadn't really met Draco, but we had met before at the party's my family hosted in America that Lucius attended. But, ever since he had gotten wind that I was going with Draco, he just couldn't leave me alone. He had told me all of what he had seen, or ever expected Draco had done. But no matter what he told me, I couldn't help but be disgusted with him. Did he actually know Draco? No! The two of them were worst enemies! I felt Draco's hand on my shoulder, turning me away from the trio and snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at Harry.

"Oh, and Potter, its Blackwell to you and your friends."

XxX

Draco and I walked down the path to Hogsmaid. It was silent between the two of us. I kept my hands fisted in my sleeves and I silently played with my lip wring. Where ever we went people gave us odd looks. Finally we stopped in front of what looked to be a large sweet shop. I wandered over to the window slightly. Draco smirked.

"Come on, they look better on the inside." With that, he took my hand and led me into the store. The place was bursting with color, laughter, people and sweets of every imaginable flavor! My jaw dropped at all the selections. True, in America they had sweet stores. But none so like the one I was in now! Lollipops every color was bursting from trees and there were shelves lining all the walls with wrapped toffee's, caramels and chocolates. I was drawn to one in particular, a chocolate bar with lemon filling. It wasn't the most magical of candies, but it sure was my favorite. My real mother would get her a bar once a month when she was still around. Draco smiled and He picked one up. He laughed, actually laughed when he saw my eyes follow it. He grabbed another and put them in a bag with a few other candies he had already picked. While he was paying for the sweets, my mind traveled back to the noise of his laughter. It was hearty and it sounded like sleigh bells tinkling in the new frost. I had never actually heard him laugh before, but I was determined to hear it again. We walked along the busy street for the next half an hour, window shopping and just talking and enjoying each other's company. We talked of school mostly, until we stopped at the Three Broomsticks.

"Care for a drink?" He asked me, as we walked inside. I nodded and pressed close to his back. The Three Broomsticks was packed and extremely warm. We finally made our way to an empty booth, each with a mug of what Draco called Butterbeer. I unwound the scarf and pulled my sweatshirt over my head and off, revealing a purple shirt what was a bit loose with a single zipper on the shoulder. I saw Draco's eyes flicker over me, and I suppressed a blush. After a minute of awkward silence, Draco spoke.

"So, tell me about yourself. I want to know everything." He confessed, giving me and actual smile. I laughed and shook my head.

"Everything could take some time…" I told him quietly, wringing my hands, he just shrugged.

"I've got time."

XxX

Draco's POV

Cain sighed and I saw her wring her hands. Did she not want to tell me? But soon, she settled on her arms and let out a sigh.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning…" She said quietly. "I was born October 31rst, yes on Halloween. I was the third child so far. I had two older brothers, Gabriel and Ezekiel. I grew up on the west coast, mostly in Seattle. But, I jumped between The Strip and Portland as well. I wasn't the youngest for long, only 10 months after I was born, my brother Abel came along. The next 11 years passed in semi-bliss. I attended muggle schools, which sucked a lot." She laughed at this and shook her head.

"But that summer would change everything as I know it. Abel was killed by a rebounding curse during a street fight down on the wizarding side of the strip. My dad killed the murders, but my mother was in shock. Abel's death hit her hard. Sure, she was our mother, but she definitely favored Abel. Eventually, she gave up magic, and than one morning, she just wasn't there anymore, and soon after, neither where Gabriel or Ezekiel. It was just dad and I, but the worst was yet to come. Dad remarried to The Replacement, and she gave him three more kids. But, than dad named me the heir of the 'Family Thrown'"

At this, she clenched her fist and I could see her getting angry, even if she was glaring at the table now. "So I did my best to change his decision. I got piercings, chopped off all my hair until it was this length and I dyed it. I even got a tattoo for merlins sake! But no, no he took it all as a sign that I was toughening up for the job. Needless to say, I was already getting enough practice." She let out a cold, humorless laugh. "You see, when your dad's the biggest crime boss in the country, and you're the next in line for that title, people try things. Try to get closer to your dad, or to you. Make false promises, or offer you gifts. Try to do anything that will give them more favor in your eyes than the person next to them. Sometimes, they don't take no for an answer. . ." She clenched her fists even harder. I put my hand over hers and rubber my thumb across her knuckles softly. Her hands loosened and she let out a somewhat ragged breath. I moved to sit beside her and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against my shoulder. She sighed and looked at me. "Sorry," Cain laughed a bit. "But anyways, It was pretty annoying, but albeit boring existence. That was until I came over to you guys." It was my turn to laugh. She looked at me and smiled, scrunching her eyes brows a bit."What?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"The manor is so boring!" I said, looking at her and smiling. "That is, until this little American Witch was dropped on our doorstep." He said, thinking aloud, he didn't bother to look at her reaction. "But when she arrived, the manor became a much more enjoyable place. Music drifted down the halls, and a singing so beautiful would wonder into my room. For the rest of the summer, I wasn't annoyed and prissy, how could I be? Across from my room, there was a girl who changed something. She was strong and beautiful and didn't let her past or her families stop her." I turned and looked her in the eyes. Acidic green met stormy grey. I put my hand on her cheek and pulled her close, pressing my lips to hers softly. She kissed back after a short pause and my heart felt like it would explode. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on hers. "But now, I've got to do something I never imagined I would have to do." She placed her hands on my cheeks, rubbing just below my eye softy. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around hers. "And if I don't succeed, I'm going to lose the one thing that's made me feel like myself in a long time." I whispered, looking her in the eyes. I had already admitted to myself before I had met Cain today that I liked her. It had only been a few months into school, and I know that I had only known her for less than a year. But, she made me feel a way no one else could, and the only explanation I had for it was that I loved her.

I looked her in the eyes, and she looked back at me. For some reason, I got the feeling we were thinking the same thing.


	10. Meddling Bats

Cains POV

I starred up at Draco, almost not believing what I was hearing.

"Draco," I said quietly "You will always have a choice." But he shook his head.

"No, Cain, I don't." He whispered, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. I wanted to press the issue, but I forced myself to not continue on with the conversation.

"Well, than I believe it's your turn, mister Malfoy," I told him, smirking and swishing my hair back. "full history, no exceptions." He scoffed, and smirked back at me. _Wow, his smirk might even rival my very own._ I thought to myself.

"I never said I'd tell you my history." He said, taking swig from his Butterbeer. Neither of us had touched our glasses and they were beginning to perspire on the outside of the glass. I gave him a glare.

"Draco Malfoy, if you are at all concerned with you health, you will tell me just as much about you as I told you about myself." I said jokingly. He held up his hands in mock surrender and laughed again.

"Alright, alright haha don't get your knickers in a twist."

So Draco began his own little history lesson. He talked about growing up in the manor, with Pure Blood ethics shoved down his throat and what not. He recounted when he found out he was going to Hogwarts instead of Drumstrang; talked about his previous years at Hogwarts, and his parents. That's what he seemed most peeved about, his parents.

Forcing him to be braught up this way. I watched as he recounted every little thing that his parents ever made him do, say or act in a certain way. He clenched his fists and jaws, making his neck strain. He hated how he was braught up to act, how it's god damned first response to hate any one that disagrees with him or isn't pure blood. He ran a hand through his already dishevled hair. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"But it's not if I could actually change anything, really." He said, laughing abit without humour. I knitted my brow, but I didn't say anything. I didn't know how to help. I'd been in that same situation alot before, but I didn't know what to do. I reacted the same as he did. So, I finally settled with just setting my hand on his. Draco's head snapped up to meet my eyes. They searched over my face, the cold grey softening slightly when they met mine. He rested his forehead against mine and softly brushed his nose against mine. Softly, I pressed my lips to his soft ones. He tasted like sweet butterbeer, but smelled completely different. I couldn't place it, it was dark, and electrifying, but not over powering. It was almost faint. To my surprise though, he kissed back gingerly. Not at all what I suspected, it was almost like he was nervous abit. But, quickly he took over the kiss. I smirked under the kiss.

Suddenly a throat was cleared behind us. We broke apart quickly and spun around on our seats. Snape looked down his nose at us, and I could hear familiar laughter cracking up from behind him. I leaned over the table and shot my glare at the laugher source. Rain was clutching her stomach. She caught my eye and winked at me. I gave her a dumb look.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Blackwell," Snape sneered, smirking abit. "We have some. . . matters to discuss." He said, not caring to explain further and just walking away. I sighed and gave him and rain a deadpan look as we watched their backs leave.

"I never knew how much of an annoyance an over grown bat could be." I said, sticking my tounge out at them and winking my left eye. Draco smirked and got out of the booth, holding out his hand for mine. He pulled me out of the booth and we both walked to the door.

"Yeah, but what can I say? He is my god father after all."

I nearly chocked on my own spit

**Hey everyone! Haha sorry for the short chapter, but Im trying to plan out the next to the last detail. I should be updating soon tho! Thank you for all te review they really do help!**

**Stay Spooky!**


	11. The Cabinet

Cain's POV

I slumped against the wall outside of Snape's office in the Dungeon. It was cold down there even through my sweatshirt. Suddenly, the door swung open and a furious looking Draco stepped out. Sure I was helping him with the mission, but that didn't mean I got to know what went on between the conversations he and Snape had. I stood up to meet him.

"What?" I asked him, giving him an odd look as he swept back his hair and straightened his tie. He had worn a black form fitting suit to Hogsmade. I was still trying to figure out how he was warm. He shook his head and ran another hand through his hair. Letting out a shaky breathe he motioned for me to follow him.

Silently, I followed Draco down a long hallway. I guessed the other students were at dinner because I saw absolutely no one else as I walked down the hall. The torches on the wall sent flickers off the walls. Finally we came to a solid wall. I gave Draco an odd look. Suddenly, something about the wall began to change. Black ironwork bars began to emerge from the wall, forming a door. My jaw dropped and I stared at the door that was now in front of us. Draco opened the door up and stepped through. I followed after him. The room was full of… well everything! Books, trinkets, anything you could think of. I stared around in wonder as I followed Draco though the room. Finally, we stopped at a large cabinet looking thing. I reached to touch it, but Draco grabbed my wrist.

"It's a Vanishing Cabinet, isn't it?" I asked him, giving him a sideways glance. He nodded.

"I've been repairing it." He said quietly, opening it and placing an apple inside. He closed it again and began to murmur the spell. A sudden sound and Draco opened the cabinet again. The apple was gone. I gave him a smile, but he looked grim.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head, closed his eyes and began to murmur again. There was another noise, and Draco opened the cabinet. The apple was there again, but with a rather large bite out of it. He bent down and picked up the fruit. His breathing was shaky as he whispered.

"It works. . ." he slumped down in front of the cabinet, resting his head on his hands. Sitting down next to him, I looked straight ahead. "I don't know how I'm supposed to do it. . ." He said quietly. I looked over at him, not asking any questions just listening. "How am I supposed to let these people into the school?" He asked me. "How am I supposed to kill someone? Especially, when that someone is Dumbledore!" He finally looked over to me. I sighed.

"I don't know, Draco." I admitted solemnly. "I've never killed anyone before, either. Maybe you won't have to. . ."

"Oh, come off it, Cain!" He said, suddenly angry. "I'm going to have to kill him! Because if I don't, than He's going to kill my family, your family . . . both of us." Draco kicked a nearby table, sending the contents and it crashing to the floor. He shook his head and nodded for me to follow him. I stood up and followed him out of the room.

XxX

I lounged in the chair by the fire. For once, the Golden trio wasn't here, so I took my opportunity. Suddenly, the common room portrait hole swung open. Out stepped a face that was familiar but hardly known to me. She was about 5' and Portuguese, with long black hair that fell straight down to her lower back. She had a little nose with freckles that stretched across the bridge and her cheeks, with a big, full lower lip. Finally, her dark brown eyes caught mine and a large smile blossomed over her face. Just seeing her smile like that made me laugh a little. She laughed back.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked me. I just shook my head, not really knowing why. "Well, I'm Olivia." She said happily, coming and sitting down next to me and shaking my hand. That's when it snapped, why she seemed so familiar. She was in my charms class!

We sat and we talked for what seemed like a few hours. Finally, she bid me good night, but before she was completely up the stairs she turned and looked at me. "What's your last name, Cain, mines McCrillis."

"Blackwell." I said quietly. She stopped and looked at me, than smiled.

"Curious, very curious."


End file.
